Matsu
'Matsu '(松), is a computer genius and hacker. Matsu uses a vast network of satellites and spying devices to gather large amounts of information and has even succeeded in hacking the MBI mainframe computer. Because she has stolen one of the Jinki, Matsu is being chased by MBI and lives in a secret room at the Inn. Matsu serves primarily as Minato's unofficial 'strategist', rarely venturing outside of the Inn and using her vast network of information to aid him. She left for the first time Izumo Inn to free Chiho, and with this to repay Uzume for the big favor she gained in the past when Uzume helped her to escape from MBI after her theftSekirei Manga chapter 102Sekirei Manga chapter 99. Takami surmises that the reason Matsu stole the Jinki to prevent that someone will be able to gather all of them. Her name literally means a "pine". Miya's nickname for Matsu is "Hentai-Glasses". Appearance Matsu has long red hair with side plaits and usually appears unfashionable dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and glasses. In the omakes she's seen wearing a piece of cloth to cover her head when she goes to public facilities like hot springs, only in order to avoid the MBI who is actively searching for her. matsu_nurse.jpg|Nurse Matsu matsu_swimsuit.jpg|Matsu wearing her swimsuit Personality Matsu is Minato's third winged Sekirei and serves as his personal source of information (she often refers to herself as the 'Wisdom' Sekirei). However, despite her high intellect, she is very perverse - she uses her resources to peep on people and often tries to "experiment" (implied to be sexual acts) with Minato and so most call her the 'Shameless' Sekirei. This perversion even extends to her interactions with Homura, who would usually retaliate by comically charring Matsu with pyrokinetic flames, and leaving the latter with torched and curly hair (in the anime, her hair becomes an afro after being burned). One of her more harmless hobbies is watching the mayhem that Minato and his Sekirei cause every day. Matsu also often shows her dislike for Minato's lack of confidence, noting that she wants him to believe in his own possibilities and stated in a private conversation with Miya, that Minato, would be the one to change their fates. Abilities and Powers Matsu has the power to access and analyze any electronic device on a telepathic level, but does not have yet the power to control them[4]. Her power served different purposes in the past, where she used it to identify several enemy forces and assist the Discplinary Squad during battle[5]. Matsu's ability however is not only limited to her as she stated that there are several other "brain-type" Sekirei that can manage things like breaking through the security of the MBI network. History Matsu is one of the oldest Sekirei and was once a member of the 'first generation' Disciplinary Squad, defending Kamikura Island. She stole the Jinki #8 from MBI, got chased by MBI and so she left the Disciplinary Squad and hid in Izumo Inn. Synopsis References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn Category:Disciplinary Squad